


What I Could Do (If It Was Just Me And You) (Korean Translation)

by lucadris



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucadris/pseuds/lucadris
Summary: Korean translation of the original fic by ProneToRelapse





	What I Could Do (If It Was Just Me And You) (Korean Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What I Could Do (If It Was Just Me And You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276609) by [ProneToRelapse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProneToRelapse/pseuds/ProneToRelapse). 



-

 

행크는 쿵 소리가 나도록 책상에 머리를 박았다.

 

“주말에 힘들었어?” 벤이 멀찍이서 물어보며 종이뭉치를 머리에 던졌다. 튕겨나가 멀리 굴러떨어지는 종이공에 크리스와 개빈이 코웃음을 쳤다.

 

“넌 그 반도 몰라,” 행크는 책상 표면에 뺨을 짓누른 채 투덜거렸다. 온몸이 욱씬거렸다. 뇌까지도 아팠다.

 

“알 것 같은데,” 벤은 씩 웃는 크리스와 다 안다는 시선을 교환하며 말했다. “한 번 맞춰볼까, 키 크고 마르고 주근깨투성이에 겨울 저녁의 핫초콜릿 같은 눈의 남자애 때문이지.”

 

“분명 비밀이라고 말했잖아,” 행크는 여전히 고개를 들지 않고 으르렁거렸다. 개빈은 듣기 싫은 웃음을 터뜨렸다. “그리고 나 좀 내버려둬. 연장자를 괴롭히지 말라고. 콜을 데리고 수영하러 갔다 왔어. 정말 끔찍했어.”

 

“아, 그럼 키 크고 마르고 주근깨투성이에 삼각 수영복이랑 미소만 빼고 훌떡 벗은 남자애 때문이란 말이지. 멋진데.”

 

“벤!”

 

행크를 안주거리 삼아 킬킬거리는 삼총사는 정말 나쁜 친구들임이 분명했으므로 새 친구가 시급했다. 하지만 행크 본인도 별로 변치 않는 사람인데다가 그를 참아줄 만한 이들은 저들이 유일했다.

 

비록 행크의 절박한 상황을 멈추지 않고 놀려대긴 했지만 말이다.

 

한부모로서 아이의 양육권을 가진다는 건 어려운 일이었다. 콜과 언제나 함께 있게 되어 기쁜 것과는 별개로, 그에 딸려오는 모든 일을 동시에 해낸다는 건 난관이었다. 직장, 고지서, 입에 풀칠하기, 학교. 부모이자 어른이라는 것에 딸려오는 고민거리들을 행크는 도저히 따라갈 수가 없었다. 전배우자가 보내는 양육 보조비가 조금 도움이 되긴 했지만, 행크는 아주 오랫동안 마음 놓고 푹 쉬지 못한 터였다.

 

그래도 콜은 천사가 따로 없었다. 콜은 밝고, 뭐든 돕고자 했고, 상냥했다. 결코 불평하거나 멋대로 버릇없이 굴지도 않았다. 하지만 그렇다고 해서 행크가 뭔가를 더 해주고 싶지 않은 건 아니었다. 그 ‘더’가 단지 주말 동안 같이 시간을 보내는 것뿐이라고 해도 말이다. 행크는 자신의 아들이 아버지를 거의 못 보고 자라는 건 원치 않았다. 행크 본인의 어린 시절에 남은 아버지의 기억은 얼마 되지 않았다. 콜까지도 그렇게 되긴 바라지 않았다.

 

“너는 내 불행을 비웃을 자격 없어,” 행크는 개빈의 방향을 어렴풋이 가리키며 말했다. “전부 네 탓이잖아, 이게 다 잘못되면 너부터 조지러 갈 테다.”

 

“난 도우려던 것 뿐이라고!” 개빈은 말했다. “좆까, 이래서 내가 성격이 나쁜 거야. 도와줬더니 협박이나 받고 말야.”

 

“협박이 아냐,” 행크는 어둡게 중얼거렸다. “맹세지.”

 

그래, 확실히 개빈이 인생에서 한 번쯤은 도움이 된 걸지도 몰랐다. 행크가 일과 가정 생활의 균형을 맞추느라 모든 일의 무게에 짓눌려 허덕일 때, 개빈은 조용히 그 문제의 해결책을 제시해주었다.

 

해결책은 개빈의 키 크고, 조금은 무시무시한 남자친구인 나인즈였다.

 

더 정확히는, 나인즈의 남동생 코너였지만.

 

“그 앤 이제 막 대학 2학년이 됐어요,” 나인즈는 설명했더랬다. “아르바이트를 해서 나쁠 건 없겠죠. 책임감도 강하고 카리스마도 있거든요. 당신을 도울 수 있을 것 같군요.”

 

“도대체,” 행크는 물었었다. “’나인즈’는 어떻게 되먹은 이름이야?”

 

키 크고 위압적이며 바보 같은 이름을 가진 형은 둘째치고, 코너는 그야말로 하늘이 내린 선물이었다. 신속하고, 믿음직스러운데다가 콜은 금방 코너에게 빠져버렸다. 코너는 따뜻하며 친절했다. 비록 좀 얼빠진 것처럼 생기긴 했어도, 다정하고 친근하기까지 한데다가 콜의 끝없는 에너지에도 결코 지치지 않는 것만 같았다.

 

코너의 시간표도 콜의 일과에 딱 맞았다. 행크가 콜을 유치원에 내려주면, 코너가 오전 수업 후 콜을 데리고 왔다. 코너는 콜을 집에 데려온 후 점심을 만들어주고, 행크가 집에 올 때까지 같이 놀아준 뒤 저녁까지 차려주고 떠났다. 코너는 스모를 산책시켰고, 청소도 하는 등 베이비시터로서의 업무를 아득히 넘어섰지만 이 정도는 아무 것도 아니라는 듯 손사래를 쳤다.

 

“전 문자 그대로 라면이랑 토스트로 버티고 있는 걸요,” 코너는 웃으며 말했더랬다. “그러니 댁의 찬장이랑 냉장고를 뒤지게 해주시는 것만으로도 충분해요.”

 

게다가 요즘처럼 행크가 사건이 생겨서 추가 근무를 해야 하는 주말이면, 코너는 한결같이 나타나 노트북으로 과제를 하면서 콜을 돌봐주었다. 코너는 전화 한 번이면 달려오는 데다 행크가 언제든 문자를 보내면 곧바로 답을 했다.

 

코너는 기적이었다. 행크의 삶을 쉽게 만들어주려고 하늘이 내리신 선물.

 

그리고 바로 거기 문제가 있었다.

 

왜냐하면 어느새부터인가, 나인즈의 독특한 동생은 엉뚱한 대학생 베이비시터에서 기절하도록 매력적이지만 가질 수는 없는 친구가 되어버렸기 때문이었다.

 

“나인즈한테 댁이 그집 남동생을 덮치고 싶어한다고 알려줄까? 개빈이 물었다. “댁 다리를 부러뜨릴 것 같진 않은데. 어쩌면 팔만 아작내려나?”

 

“죽여버릴 거야, 리드.”

 

개빈은 낄낄 웃다가 행크의 스테이플러가 옆통수에 직격하자 소리를 질렀다. 개빈이 잇새로 욕을 내뱉으면서 관자놀이를 문지르는 걸 보며 크리스와 벤은 쓰러질 기세로 웃어댔다.

 

“행크는 코너를 덮치고 싶은 게 아냐,” 크리스가 말했다. “그러니까 헛소리 그만해, 리드.”

 

“그래,” 벤은 화난 척 하며 말했다. “행크를 베이비시터한테 반한 징그러운 늙다리로 만들지 말라고.”

 

“고마워, 벤.”

 

“천만에. 그리고 크리스 말이 맞아, 행크는 코너를 덮치고 싶은 게 아냐. 사아아아아랑해주고 싶은 거지.”

 

“배신자들,” 책상 밑으로 기어들어가 죽어버리기 십 초 직전인 행크가 말했다. “너희들 다 싫어.”

 

“사실대로 말하는 것 뿐이야,” 개빈은 스테이플러를 도로 던졌다. 빗나갔지만. “나인즈 동생한테 홀딱 반한 건 우리가 아니잖아.”

 

“누가 내 동생한테 홀딱 반했는데?”

 

시야가 캄캄해지고 등뼈에서 소리가 날 정도로 빠르게 행크는 자세를 고쳐 앉았다. 사무실 입구에 종이봉투를 팔 아래 든 나인즈가 서 있었다.

 

“아무도,” 개빈이 재빨리 말했다. “아무도 그런 말 한 적 없어. 참, 어서 와아, 자기야. 여기서, 어, 여기서 뭐해?”

 

“점심을 안 가져갔잖아,” 나인즈는 말하며 개빈의 책상에 봉투를 내려놓는다. “그리고 코너가 오전 수업이 끝나면 만나기로 했거든.” 나인즈가 모두를 한 번씩 돌아보자 서내에 긴장감이 천둥쳤다. “부디 전 신경쓰지 말고 계속해 주시죠. 꽤나 흥미로운 대화인 것 같았는데.”

 

“아, 그냥 장난친 거야,” 나인즈의 무뚝뚝한 시선에 약간 몸을 추리며 벤이 말했다. 나인즈가 개빈을 보자 개빈은 약하게 미소지었다.

 

“사랑해,” 개빈이 말했다.

 

나인즈는 눈썹을 치켜올렸다.

 

“엄청 많이.”

 

눈썹이 더 높이 올라갔다.

 

“진짜로. 자긴 너무 잘생겼어. 내가 말해줬던가? 그, 어…키 큰 것부터 해서 말이야. 대단해. A플러스야.”

 

“개빈.”

 

그리고 개빈, 그 싸가지 없는 배신자 자식은, 종이컵처럼 허물어지고 말았다.

 

“행크야,” 푹 쪼그라들며 개빈이 중얼거렸다. “행크가 코너를 덮치고 싶어해.”

 

“야!” 행크는 도망을 고려했다. 나인즈한테 잡혀서 박살나기 전에 얼마나 멀리 갈 수 있을지 의심스러웠지만.

 

“아,” 나인즈는 어깨에서 힘을 빼며 말했다. “그렇군.”

 

한 박자가 지나고서야 경찰관 네 명은 동시에 말했다.

 

“뭐라고.”

 

나인즈는 어깨를 으쓱였다. “딱히 놀랄 소식은 아닌데,” 그가 말했다. “죄송합니다만, 경위님은 숨기는 걸 잘 못하셔서요.”

 

“다 알면서 왜 아직 날 살려두는 건데?” 행크는 순수하게 궁금했다. 그도 여동생의 프롬 나이트(역주: 미국 고등학교에서 매년 벌어지는 무도회)에 남자 하나를 골로 보낼 뻔으니까. 만약 행크가 코너의 형제였다면 – 이상한 생각이긴 하지만 – 야구방망이를 들고 사람들을 쫓아낼 텐데.

 

“경위님을 죽이면 코너가 속상해 할 것 같거든요,” 나인즈가 말했다. 행크가 나인즈만의 능글맞은 웃음이라고 알게 된 미소로 그의 입이 꿈틀거렸다. “그리고 저도 그건 피하고 싶습니다.”

 

“오오오오오,” 개빈이 씩 웃었다. “이런 젠장, 행크, 곰팡내 나는 댁한테 어쩌면 가능성이 있을지도 모르겠는데.”

 

“그렇다고 해서 정말 작업을 걸라는 건 아니예요,” 나인즈는 지적하듯 말했다. “코너는 여전히 제 동생이니까요.”

 

“나인즈, 그러지 말라구. 진정한 사랑을 막을 셈이야?”

 

나인즈는 개빈의 뒷통수를 가볍게 쳤다. “헛소리 적당히 해,” 어느 정도 애정 어린 말투로 나인즈가 말했다. “그렇게 쳐다보지 마, 살짝만 친 거야, 거의 건드리지도 않았잖아.” 나인즈는 창백한 눈을 흥미로 빛내며 행크를 보았다. “나중에 다시 뵙겠습니다, 경위님. 좋은 하루 되세요.”

 

“네 남자친구 졸라게 무서워, 리드,” 나인즈가 들리지 않을 거리에서 벤이 말했다.

 

“동감이야,” 리드는 꿈꾸듯이 한숨을 내쉬었다.

 

 

—

 

 

행크는 남은 하루를 문자 그대로 고통 속에서 보냈다. 그래, 문자 그대로, 리드, 진짜로 꺼져. 이제 나인즈가 진실을 알게 된 이상, 아마도 코너에게 그를 짝사랑하는 늙은 경찰 경위에 대해서 말해줬을 테니 행크는 집에 가서 코너의 눈을 마주보는 게 끔찍하게 두려웠다.

 

그것도 코너가 당장 도망가지 않고 정말 거기에 그대로 있다면 말이지만.

 

아니, 물론 그럴 것이다. 코너가 콜에게 그럴 리가 없었다. 코너는 분명 행크에게 감사하지만 관심 없다고 예의 바르게 거절할 것이고, 콜이 이 모든 사태에 울고불고 하는 동안 행크는 새 베이비시터를 찾아야 하겠지.

 

집 밖에 차를 대는 행크의 머리는 욱씬거렸다. 남은 영원 동안 차 안에 있고 싶었지만, 행크는 콜이 보고 싶었고 코너의 요리에 굶주린 뱃속이 우릉거렸다.

 

행크는 영 내키지 않게 차에서 나와 힘겹게 문까지 향해, 무거운 한숨을 내쉬며 안으로 들어섰다.

 

“아빠!” 콜이 거실로부터 온몸을 던져 달려들자 행크는 몸을 숙여 아이를 안아들고, 콜의 뺨에 수염을 문지르며 킥킥 웃게 만들었다.

 

“다녀왔다, 얘야. 오늘은 어땠니?”

 

“좋았어! 나랑 코너 형아랑 마카로니 그림을 만들었어!”

 

“네, 그리고 콜의 작품이 제 것보다 훨씬 낫더라고요,” 코너가 부엌에서 외쳤다. 코너의 목소리에 행크의 심장은 상사병에 걸린 십대처럼 파닥거렸다. “저는 자꾸 종이에 손이 붙어버렸거든요.”

 

“진짜 못했어,” 콜이 큰 소리로 속삭였다.

 

“보여줄래?” 행크는 코너를 내려놓고 코트도 신발도 벗은 뒤 뒤따라가, 콜이 손에 떠안기는 그림 한 다발을 받아들었다.

 

“우와!” 행크는 그림을 둘러보며 감탄했다. “아, 아빠는 이게 마음에 들어. 이건…” 행크는 미소 지으며 입모양으로 답을 알려주는 코너를 힐끗 쳐다보았다. “스모구나!”

 

“맞아!” 콜은 씩 웃으며 팔짝팔짝 뛰었다. “이거 냉장고에 붙여도 돼?”

 

“냉장고에?” 행크는 놀란 척 하며 말했다. “절대 안 되지. 이건 아빠가 일터에 가져갈 거야.” 콜이 행복하게 환호하자 행크는 씨익 웃으며 그림들을 부엌 카운터 위에 올려놓았다. 코너는 행크에게 따뜻하게 미소짓고는 콜에게로 돌아섰다.

 

“좋아, 콜, 저녁 먹어야 하니까 가서 손을 씻고 오렴. 알았지?”

 

콜이 화장실로 서둘러 가자 코너는 저녁을 마저 차렸다. 행크가 끙 소리를 내며 식탁에 앉자 박자 하나 놓치지 않고 코너가 그 앞에 맥주를 내려놓았다.

 

“필요하신 것 같아서요,” 윙크를 하며 코너가 말했다.

 

행크는 제대로 망한 거나 다름 없었다.

 

콜이 돌아와서 식사를 시작하자, 행크는 콜이 코너의 주의를 손쉽게 모두 가져가는 것에 고마우면서도 조금은 질투가 났다. 행크는 코너의 관심을 한몸에 받는다는 건 어떤 느낌일까 생각해보았다. 아마도 견디지 못하리라. 코너는 무엇을 하든 거기에 완전히 몰두했으니까. 콜을 돌보는 것이든 학업이든, 혹은 까마득하게 다른 우주에선, 행크에게. 행크는 그런 열렬한 집중력이 자신에게 쏠리는 걸 버티지 못할 것만 같았다.

 

그래도 상상만은 나쁘지 않았지만.

 

저녁은 별탈 없이 끝나고, 코너 덕분에 콜은 훨씬 쉽게 자러 갔다. 그렇게 행크는 코너와 단 둘이서 텔레비전을 보게 되었다. 코너는 노트북에서 느긋하게 타자를 치며 나인즈가 데리러 오길 기다렸다.

 

“뭔가에 정신이 쏠린 모양이네요, 행크,” 코너가 얼마 뒤 말했다. 행크는 더욱 열심히 텔레비전을 쳐다보았다. “신경 쓰이는 일이라도 있으세요?”

 

“난 괜찮아, 코너, 내 걱정은 하지 마. 단지 힘든 하루였을 뿐이야.”

 

“알겠어요. 제가 뭘 잘못해서 그런 것만 아니라면요.”

 

행크는 그를 힐끗 보았다. “너 때문에? 진짜로? 코너, 난 네가 잘못을 하는 게 가능한지나 모르겠다.”

 

코너가 빙긋 웃었다. “제 어머니는 달리 생각하실 걸요.”

 

행크는 코너의 가정사에 대해서 잘 알진 못했다. 그저 코너와 나인즈가 각각 다섯 살, 일곱 살때 아만다 스턴이라는 여자에게 입양되었다는 것만 알 뿐이었다. 직접 만난 적은 없지만 사진은 본 적이 있었다. 아만다는 코너의 대학 교수였고 코너가 들려준 대로라면 그럭저럭 괜찮은 사람인 것 같았다. 말장난에 실례하자면, 비록 조금 엄격(stern)하기는 해도 (역주: 아만다 스턴Amanda Stern의 성씨는 '엄격하다'는 뜻의 Stern과 같다).

 

“뭐, 나한텐 넌 완벽해 보이니까,” 행크는 조금 지나치게 솔직히 말하고선, 상심한 바보처럼 말해버린 것에 스스로에게 욕설을 퍼붓는 걸 가까스로 멈췄다.

 

“고맙습니다,” 코너는 살짝 얼굴을 붉히며 말했다. 젠장, 정말 사랑스러웠다.

 

“천만에,” 행크는 중얼거리곤 텔레비전을 강렬하게 노려보았다.

 

코너는 오랫동안 잠잠하다가 노트북을 닫았다. 코너가 앉은 자리에서 그를 돌아보자 행크는 고개를 돌리고 싶은 걸 참았다.

 

“개인적인 문제에 대해서 한 가지 얘기해도 될까요, 행크?”

 

이런 젠장. 바로 지금인 모양이었다. 빌어먹을, 행크는 다음에 나인즈를 보면 죽여버리겠다고 맘먹었다. 비록 나인즈가 한 손으로 행크를 벽을 뚫고 날려보낼 수 있을 것 같긴 하지만, 그래도 시도는 해볼 작정이었다.

 

“당연하지,” 행크는 충동을 따라 창밖으로 뛰어내리는 대신 뻣뻣하게 말했다. “나한텐 뭐든지 말해도 돼.”

 

“고맙습니다,” 코너가 말했다. “좀 어색해도 이해해주세요. 말하기가 쉽지 않거든요.”

 

행크는 한숨을 쉬었다. “괜찮아, 코너. 나인즈가 뭐라고 알려줬건 간에, 널 불편하게 했다면 미안해. 아무 것도 달라지진 않겠지만, 콜을 돌봐주러 오는 게 더 이상 내키지 않는다면 이해할게.”

 

코너는 아무 말이 없었다. 너무 오랫동안 아무 말도 없어서 행크는 긴장감에 앉은 자리에서 죽기 전에 억지로 고개를 돌리고 코너를 돌아보았다.

 

코너는 행크한테 코가 두 개 자란 것처럼 얼굴을 찌푸리고 있었다. “나인즈가 제게 뭘 말해줘요?” 그가 물었다.

 

“어어어어어어.” 망할. 망할. “아무 것도?”

 

“행크,” 젠장, 나인즈가 개빈한테 다 불라고 말했을 때와 정확히 똑같은 어조였다. 행크는 개빈에게 약간의 동정심을 느꼈다. 그렇게 쉽게 무너진 게 당연하지.

 

“난…” 행크는 오늘 백 번째도 넘는 기분으로 무거운 한숨을 내쉬었다. “젠장. 코너, 난…난 널 좋아해. 널 정말로 좋아해. 널 불편하게 하고 싶진 않았는데 나인즈도 알아버렸어, 얼마나 오랫동안 알았는진 모르지만 아마 너한테 알려줄 거라고 생각했거든, 네가 불편한 것만은 그건 절대 바라지 않아, 난 너 없인 어떻게 해야 할지 모르겠으니까. 넌 콜한테도 나한테도 중요하고 난 그냥 엄청나게—이제 그만 말할게.”

 

행크는 입을 딱 다물었다. 행크가 횡설수설할 수록 점점 커져만 가던 코너의 눈은 거의 쟁반만한 크기였다. 퍽 웃겼을 텐데, 행크가 공황 상태 직전만 아니었더라면. 혹은 심장마비거나. 아니면 둘 다.

 

“나인즈가 알았다고요?!” 코너의 갑작스러운 외침에 행크는 정말로 심장마비가 올 뻔 했다. “여태까지 알았으면서도 형이 나한테는 한마디도 안했단 말이에요?”

 

“어어어,” 행크는 퍽도 도움되게 말했다.

 

“여태까지 줄곧 알았으면서도 형은 뭘 안다는 티도 안 냈어요. 거기에 대고 전 제가 얼마나 당신을 좋아하는지 줄줄이 털어놨는데 형은 그냥 거기 앉아서 다 들으면서도 한 마디도 안 했단 말이에요?!”

 

“어쩌면 어색해질까봐 그랬는지도 모르지,” 머리 위로 날아가버린 논점은 깨닫지도 못한 채 행크는 제시했다.

 

“요 몇 달 동안 얼마나 어색했다고요!” 코너가 말했다. “당신을 쳐다보는 것도 힘들었어요! 아주 미치는 줄 알았다고요.”

 

“어어,” 다시 뇌에 과부하가 걸린 행크가 말했다. “왜?”

 

코너는 진정하기 위해 심호흡을 했다. 한 번. 또 한 번. 코너는 눈을 감은 채 천천히, 차분하게 숨을 쉬었고 그동안 행크는 대체 무슨 일이 일어나고 있는지 갈피를 잡을 수 없는 고통스러운 연옥에 갇혀 있어야 했다.

 

코너가 다시 눈을 떴을 때, 커다랗고 어둑한 동공에 행크의 등골을 타고 뭔가 아찔하게 기분 좋은 느낌이 흘러내려갔다.

 

“저도 당신을 좋아해요, 행크,” 코너가 작게 말했다. “정말로요.”

 

“고마워,” 제대로 작동하는 뇌가 달린 염병할 머저리답게 행크는 그렇게 말했다.

 

“키스해도 될까요?” 코너가 낮고 작은 목소리로 물었다.

 

“어, 그럼, 해봐,” 퍽도 매끄럽게 말한다. 플러팅에 있어서는 염병할 돈 후앙(역주: 스페인 전설 속의 유명한 바람둥이이자 호색한)이 따로 없군. 행크는 스스로의 얼굴에 주먹을 날리고 싶은 충동을 참아야 했다.

 

그러지 않길 천만다행스럽게도 잠시도 되지 않아 코너는 행크의 품으로 올라와 행크의 허벅지 위에 다리를 벌리고 목에 팔을 둘렀다.

 

“제가 얼마나 이러고 싶었는지 모르실 거에요,” 코너가 속살거렸다.

 

“알 것 같은데,” 행크도 마주 중얼거리며 코너의 입에 시선을 고정시켰다. 코너가 앞으로 숙이자 행크는 시선을 떼지 않느라 사시가 되었다가, 이내 포기하고 눈을 감으며 입술을 부드럽게 맞대었다. 한 번, 두 번, 세 번, 그리고 행크가 떨리는 숨을 들이쉬자 코너는 그의 입안으로 부드럽고 따뜻하고 완벽한 혀를 밀어넣었다.

 

행크의 손은 의식적인 생각 없이도 코너의 허리에 휘감겼고, 코너의 가는 손가락은 행크의 목덜미에 풀린 머리카락에 부드럽게 얽혀들었다. 코너가 지난 몇 달 전에 잘 어울린다고 말해준 이후로 행크는 줄곧 머리를 성의없이 하나로 묶어온 터였다.

 

황홀했다. 코너의 혀가 행크의 혀에 부드럽게 미끄러지는 감각도, 입에 대고 코너가 내쉬는 만족스러운 작은 소리들도 행크의 뇌를 흐려지게 만들었다. 시간의 존재 자체가 멈춘 것만 같았고 행크가 집중할 수 있는 건 오직 코너였다. 팔 안에 안긴 코너, 무릎 위의 코너, 폣속에 담긴 코너의 숨결. 코너 코너 코너.

 

그러다 갑작스럽게 울어제끼는 코너의 핸드폰에 둘은 현실로 끌어내려졌다.

 

“제길,” 몸을 떼며 코너가 날카롭게 중얼거렸다. 욕하는 것도 저렇게 섹시하게 들린다니 말도 안 될 일이었다. 코너는 몸을 내밀어 테이블에서 핸드폰을 낚아채고 귓가에 갖다댔다. 그러는 내내 행크의 무릎 위에서 떨어지지도 않았다.

 

“안녕, 나인즈. 아, 맞다, 데리러 온댔지. 그래. 곧 준비할게…” 코너는 말끝을 흐리며 행크를 내려다보았다.

 

이건 정말 나쁜 생각이었다. 하지만 행크는 얼굴에 서서히 퍼지는 느린 미소를 멈출 수가 없었다. 코너의 눈이 잠깐 커졌다가 이내 그는 마주 씨익 웃어보였고 그 젠장할 미소에 코너의 얼굴 전체가 빌어먹게도 환하게 밝아졌다.

 

“있지, 걱정 안 해도 될 것 같아,” 손가락으로 행크의 목덜미에 흘러내린 머리카락을 만지작거리며 코너가 말했다. 행크는 몸을 떨었다. “내일 차 얻어타고 수업 들으러 갈게. 응, 정말로. 고마워, 나인즈.” 코너는 전화를 끊고 폰을 던져버렸다.

 

“너 정말로—“ 이 현실이 제대로 잦아들자 불확실해진 행크가 말을 시작했지만, 코너는 그의 입을 손으로 막았다.

 

“행크,” 코너는 진지하게 말했지만, 그도 숨겨진 미소로 입이 움찔거렸다. “절 침대로 데려가주세요.”

 

행크도 정말 정말 그러고 싶었다. 확실히 할 계획이었다. 하지만 먼저 재미를 좀 보고 싶었다.

 

행크가 코너의 손바닥을 핥자, 코너는 약간 역겨워 하는 웃음을 지으며 손을 휙 나꿔챘다. 방심한 틈을 타, 행크는 자리에서 일어서며 코너를 어깨에 들쳐멨다.

 

“행크!” 코너가 웃었다. “내려줘요!”

 

“싫어,” 행크는 방으로 향했다. “그리고 조용히 해야 돼, 알았지? 콜을 깨우면 문제가 생길 테니까.”

 

“알았어요,” 등 뒤에 대롱대롱 매달린 채 웃음을 참으며 코너가 말했다. “이거 정말 로맨틱하네요.”

 

“애 딸린 돌싱남한테 빠진 건 너잖아,” 바보 같이 웃지 않으려 애쓰며 행크가 지적했다.

 

“그렇죠,” 코너는 동의하다가, 행크가 그를 침대에 던지자 짤막하게 숨죽인 소리를 냈다.

 

“맘에 드네요,” 팔꿈치로 딛고 일어나 앉으며 코너가 말했다. 그의 눈은 커다랗고 짙었다. 행크는 힘겹게 마른침을 삼키고는 문을 닫은 뒤 침대 앞에 어정쩡하게 서 있었다.

 

이렇게 실제로 코너와 방에 있게 되니, 섹스하는 방법을 송두리째 잊어버린 것만 같았다. 그래, 어쩌면 좀 오래 됐는지도 모르지만 진짜로 잊을 수 있는 건 아니잖아?

 

코너는 둘의 관계에 생긴 갑작스러운 변화에도 전혀 거리낌이 없는 것 같았다. 코너는 일어나 앉아 헨리 셔츠를 벗어던지고 청바지를 풀어 옷가지에서 빠져나왔다. 행크가 그저 눈을 크게 뜨고 멍하니 바라보는 가운데 코너는 완전히 옷을 벗고 그 모든 은근하게 도드라진 근육과 주근깨투성이 창백한 피부를 드러낸 채 베개 위에 드러누웠다.

 

“이리 와요,” 코너가 팔을 뻗으며 말했다.

 

행크는 본인이 그렇게 빠르게 움직일 수 있는 줄도 몰랐다. 마치 탄환처럼, 행크는 방을 가로질러 침대에 올라가 코너의 위에 몸을 숙였고 코너는 그를 휙 끌어내려 또 한 번 열렬하게 입을 맞췄다. 행크의 머릿속은 축복처럼 멍해졌고 그는 작은 신음을 내며 키스에 몰두했다. 행크의 전신에서 마침내 힘이 빠져나가고 코너의 손은 그의 어깨를 쓰다듬으며 긴장감을 내몰았다.

 

오랫동안 상대의 입을 탐방한 뒤에 코너는 행크의 셔츠를 벗기려고 하면서도 키스를 멈추지 않으려 드잡이질을 했다. 행크는 입술에 대고 웃음을 흘리며 그의 손을 밀어내고, 뭐라 중얼거리기 위해 잠깐 몸을 떼었다.

 

“단추 셔츠야, 바보야,” 구제할 수 없이 애정 어린 투로 행크가 말했다. 코너는 칭얼거리면서도 마지막으로 한 번 반항하듯 그 셔츠를 잡아당겼고, 행크는 단추를 풀기 시작했다. 옷이 느슨해지자 코너는 마치 셔츠가 그를 모욕하기라도 한 것마냥 어깨 너머로 끌어내렸고, 행크가 항의하기도 전에 민소매까지도 휙 벗겨냈다.

 

“문신 있을 줄 알았어요!” 코너는 희희낙락하며 흐릿해진 잉크를 손가락으로 덧그렸다. “그럴 줄 알았다고요.” 코너는 만족스러운 콧소리를 내면서 행크의 가슴을 따라 손바닥으로 훑어내리며, 그의 허리에 다리 하나를 걸쳤다. 코너는 이렇게 드러난 모든 피부에 완전히 매혹된 것 같았고, 비록 행크의 뺨이 불안감에 타오르긴 했지만, 코너가 대놓고 감탄하는 것은 부끄러움을 달래는 데에 도움이 되었다.

 

“당신을 너무너무 원해요,” 코너는 낮게 말하며 행크의 어깨에 손을 둘렀다. “부탁이니 젤이 있다고 해주세요.”

 

“그래, 있어,” 행크는 코너의 놀리는 미소를 무시하며 말했다. “안 멈추면 소파에서 재울 거야.”

 

“말 잘 들을게요,” 코너는 그렇게 말하다가 행크의 의심 어린 시선에 인정하듯 말했다. “어느 정도는요,” 고쳐 말하는 것에 행크는 코웃음을 치고는 침대 옆 협탁으로 손을 뻗어 오랫동안 쓰지 않았던 병을 꺼내들었다.

 

“그거 설마 수박향인가요?” 깜짝 놀라면서도 재미있어 하며 코너가 올라가는 목소리로 물었다. 우라질, 까먹었던 터였다. 이건 리드가 줬던 마니또 선물이었고, 필요할 때 쓸 수만 있다면 향은 별로 신경 쓰지 않기 마련이었으니.

 

“좋아, 어서 가, 넌 소파행이다.”

 

“싫어요, 행크!” 코너가 그를 부여잡았다. “봐요, 말 잘 듣고 있잖아요. 그쵸?”

 

“퍽도 그러겠다,” 행크는 말하지만 거기에 열기는 없었다. 아니, 있긴 했지만, 화난 건 아니었달까. “너 혹시, 어, 하고 싶은 자세라던가…?”

 

“이렇게요,” 코너가 냉큼 말했다. “당신이 보이게요.”

 

행크의 뺨은 확확 타올랐지만 알았다고 중얼거리고, 코너가 편히 자리를 잡도록 물러나 앉았다.

 

“원한다면 내가—”

 

“네. 부탁해요, 행크.”

 

좋아, 그렇다는데에야 따질 수야 없었다.

 

행크는 손바닥에 젤을 따르고 손가락을 넉넉히 적신 뒤 병을 침대 위에 던져놓았다. 반사적으로 안심시키기 위해 깨끗한 손으로 코너의 허벅지를 쓰다듬으며, 행크는 조심스럽게 검지를 밀어넣었다.

 

행크의 반응은 비현실적이었다. 코너는 작게 숨을 들이키며 허리를 휘고 아랫입술을 잇새로 깨물었다. 파르르 떨리던 눈을 감으며 다리를 벌리는 모습은 여지 없이 외설적이었다. 행크는 힘겹게 침을 삼키고, 느리고 조심스럽게 움직이려 안간힘을 섰다. 그는 손가락을 부드럽게 구부렸다가 끝까지 빼낸 뒤 다시 집어넣었다.

 

“아, 행크,” 히끅거리며 코너가 신음했다. “더요, 제발.”

 

행크는 그가 믿지 않는 모든 신들에게 이 활발하면서도 어설프고, 바보 같은 남자를 자기 인생에 내려주신 것에 감사했다. 하는 모든 행동 하나하나가 행크를 욕망과 애정으로 미치게 만들기 위해 특별히 만들어진 것 같은 이 남자를.

 

코너가 편히 받아들일 수 있게 되자마자 행크는 두 번째 손가락을 부드럽게 밀어넣었다. 비틀고 구부리며, 느리고 깊게 피스톤질을 하며 코너의 입술에서 가장 완벽한 신음소리를 뽑아냈다. 코너는 몸을 휘고 시트를 움켜잡았다. 뺨과 목덜미는 온통 빨개진 채였다. 이렇게 보이는 코너는 찬란하도록 아름다웠다.

 

“맙소사, 행크.” 숨도 쉬지 못하고 끙끙거리며 코너가 그의 머리카락에 손을 얽었다. “제발, 빨리요, 저 당신을 너무 원해요…”

 

“쉬이,” 행크는 부드럽게 말했다. “힘을 빼, 내가 있으니까. 말 잘 듣겠다고 했잖아.”

 

코너는 조용해졌다. 마른침을 삼키자 목젖이 크게 오르내렸다. 코너는 그 커다랗고 진한 갈색 눈으로 행크를 바라보았고, 행크는 대체 무슨 말에 이렇게 반응하는지 알아내기 위해 뇌를 굴렸다.

 

아.

 

이런.

 

원한다면 해줄 수야 있었다, 당연히.

 

“말 잘 들을 거지, 코너?” 행크는 낮아진 목소리로 물었다. “날 위해서 착하게 있을 거지?” 조심스럽게, 느리게, 행크는 말하는 와중에 세 번째 손가락을 밀어넣었다.

 

코너의 전신이 파르르 떨리며 부드럽고, 갈망에 찬 신음이 입술에서 내어나왔다. 코너는 빠르게 고개를 끄덕였다. 이번 한 번만은 정말로 말문이 막힌 것처럼. 행크는 코너를 할 말 없게 만들었다는 데에 꽤 자랑스러운 기분이 들었다. 코너를 입다물게 만드는 게 칭찬에 약하다는 약점인 걸 누가 알았을까?

 

이것 하나로 어마어마하게 많은 기회가 열린 셈이었다.

 

행크가 좀 더 강하게 손가락을 구부리자 코너가 움찔하며 신음했다. 둘 다 인내심이 바닥나고 있었지만, 행크의 어떤 부분은 이걸 끝없이 계속하며 단 둘이서만 있도록 코너를 여기에 가둬두고 싶었다.

 

“제발요, 행크,” 코너가 불규칙적으로 신음했다. “차—착하게 굴게요, 그치만 당신이 필요해요…”

 

빌어먹을.

 

행크는 의지력이 창문 밖으로 날아가버리는 걸 어렴풋히 느꼈지만, 솔직히 말하자면 전혀 상관하지 않았다. 코너가 이렇게나 절박하게 애원하는 상황에서는 더욱. 행크는 물러나 앉아 청바지와 속옷을 바닥으로 벗어던지고, 코너의 벌려진 허벅지 사이에 무릎을 꿇었다. 코너는 손을 뻗었지만 행크는 곧바로 항복하진 않았다.

 

“콘돔은?” 행크가 물었다.

 

코너는 코를 찡그렸다. “아뇨, 괜찮아요.”

 

좋아, 적어도 물어는 봤으니까. 코너는 가까이 몸을 기대며 행크의 목에 팔을 감고 허리에 다리를 둘렀다.

 

“내 안에 넣어줘요, 행크,” 코너는 낮게 속삭이며, 행크가 한 번의 느린 동작으로 삽입할 수 있도록 허리를 들어올렸다.

 

둘은 같이 신음을 흘리고, 행크의 시야는 꽉 조이는, 촉촉한 열기에 빠져들며 흐릿해졌다. 그의 머리카락을 쥔 코너의 손가락에 힘이 들어갔고, 불규칙한 숨으로 쏟아지는 낮은 신음에 입을 벌리며 코너는 몸을 휘었다. 행크는 잠깐 뜸을 들이며 코너와 이마를 맞대었다가 몇 번 심호흡을 하며 스스로를 가다듬었다.

 

맥박이 잦아들자 행크는 허리를 느릿하게 움직였고, 코너가 내는 작은 신음을 만끽했다. 행크의 허리에 둘러진 다리가 조여들며 허리를 마주 들어올리기 위해 발목이 걸쳐졌다.

 

행크가 맞춘 페이스는 느리고, 서두를 것 없이 지속적이고 규칙적인 움직임으로 코너의 안에 깊이 파고들며 제일 듣기 좋은 신음을 그의 목에서 뽑아냈다. 코너는 마치 포르노처럼 행크 아래서 몸부림을 쳤고, 행크는 그걸 보기만 해도 아래가 더 단단해질 지경이었다. 코너의 손톱이 날카롭고 따끔한 쾌락처럼 어깨에 파고들었고, 행크의 뱃속에 또아리를 트는 열기는 그에게 더 빠르게 움직이라고 종용했다.

 

“해—행크,” 숨을 헐떡이면서 가슴까지 새빨개진 채로 코너가 더듬거렸다. “더 빨리요, 제발, 더 빨리.”

 

행크는 이미 이 남자에겐 무엇도 거절할 수 없음을 알았다. 코너의 늑골 양 옆에 손을 받치며 행크는 성기 끝만을 넘기고 서서히, 거의 완전히 빠져나왔다. 거칠게 허리를 튀어올리며 그는 끝까지 밀어넣고는 격렬하고 빠른 리듬으로 움직이기 시작했다.

 

코너는 행크의 어깨에 얼굴을 묻으며 날카로운 소리를 삼키고, 행크가 무자비하게 들이치자 그를 꽉 부여잡았다. 코너는 숨을 헐떡이고 신음하고 – 제길 – 소리를 죽이려 행크의 어깨를 거세게 깨물었지만, 그 갑작스러운 통증은 행크의 입에서 큰 신음을 뽑아내기에 충분했다. 행크는 몸을 빼고, 코너의 이에서 어깨를 빼낸 뒤 고개를 숙이고 격정적으로 코너에게 키스하며 입을 맞댄 채 가쁘게 호흡했다.

 

코너는 행크를 더 세게 그러쥐고, 아래에서 몸을 떨며 둘의 배 사이에 성기를 맞비비기 위해 허리를 휘었다. 절정에 점점 가까워질 수록 코너의 숨결이 빨라졌고, 행크도 그가 자제력을 잃는 걸 보고 싶은 만큼 큰 소리를 낼 순 없었으므로, 둘 다 숨이 막히고 같은 공기를 입에서 입으로 주고 받는 것 외에는 아무 것도 못할 때까지 키스를 나눴다.

 

그러다 코너가 절정에 이르며 온몸에 단단히 힘을 주고, 쾌감에 덜덜 떨며 행크의 등을 손톱으로 황홀하게 긁어내렸다. 행크는 내내 코너에게 입을 맞추며, 입술에 틀어막힌 교성을 삼킨 후 코너의 턱을 따라, 그의 목덜미에도 부드럽게 입맞춤을 남겼다.

 

“행크,” 코너가 작게 숨을 내쉬었다. “당신도— 같이 갔으면 좋겠어요. 부탁이에요.”

 

많은 움직임이 필요하진 않았다. 몇 번의 움직임 끝에 행크의 눈에 별이 보였다. 낮은 신음과 함께 그는 몸을 떨며 완전히 무너졌고, 가까스로 코너의 위에 쓰러지며 짓누르는 것만은 면했다. 대신 행크는 옆으로 드러누웠고 코너도 그를 따라가며, 마치 만족한 애완동물처럼 그에게 얼굴을 부비면서 행크의 턱 아래 고개를 기댔다.

 

“그래서…이렇게 됐네,” 행크는 숨이 돌아오자 말했다. 생각한 것만큼 오래 걸리진 않아서 다행이었다. 코너도 기분 좋은지 가슴으로 퍼져오는 콧소리를 내었다.

 

“후회는 없나요?” 손끝으로 행크의 팔에 가벼운 무늬를 그리며 코너가 물었다.

 

“당연히 없지,” 행크가 말했다. “아니, 그래, 하나 있어. 어쩌면 둘.”

 

“뭔데요?” 코너의 목소리가 불확실함에 흔들렸고, 행크의 피부 위에 있던 손가락이 멈췄다.

 

“앞으론 바보처럼 웃지 않고선 수박을 못 먹을 거라는 점이려나. 그리고 나인즈가 날 확실히 죽여버릴 거란 것도 있고.”

 

코너는 행크의 가슴에 얼굴을 묻었고, 두 사람의 합쳐진 웃음소리에 침대가 떨렸다.


End file.
